Umbrella
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Wakamatsu terjebak hujan sendirian sepulang sekolah. Namun, suasana yang seharusnya membosankan itu sirna setelah salah seorang senior, Seo Yuzuki datang menghampirinya / Ficlet / WakaSeo


**~a Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun fanfiction~**

**Umbrella © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wakamatsu mendengus pelan, sembari memandangi rintik-rintik air hujan yang berjatuhan tepat di hadapannya. Kali ini, dirinya terjebak hujan karena tak membawa payung ke sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Dari awal hari, langit terlihat terang benderang, tak tampak tanda-tanda akan hujan sedikitpun. Namun, menjelang siang, hamparan awan mulai kelabu, menjatuhkan air mata-nya.

Dalam posisi berjongkok di depan kantin yang sudah tutup, ia masih menunggu hujan itu reda. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu di sana. Setidaknya, itu lah cara satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan, karena di sekolah itu tampak sepi. Sepertinya hampir tidak ada siswa lain yang masih berada di sana selain dirinya.

"Waka!"

Tiba-tiba, teriakan seseorang membuat Wakamatsu terkejut. Ternyata masih ada murid yang belum pulang, pikir Wakamatsu, bersyukur masih ada orang yang bisa menemaninya.

Namun, setelah ia melirik ke arah orang yang berteriak itu, matanya terbelalak.

Ternyata, Seo-_senpai_.

Gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang masih diam menganga itu.

"Seo-_sen_-"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Belum sempat Wakamatsu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yuzuki sudah mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya.

Waka menggaruk kepalanya, "_A-ano_ … aku tidak bawa payung," ucapnya lirih.

Yuzuki hanya berkata "Oh", lalu berjongkok di samping Wakamatsu yang juga tengah dalam keadaan berjongkok sepertinya.

"_Senpai_, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Tadi aku ke ruang klub musik sebentar," ucap Yuzuki santai. Sedangkan Wakamatsu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh, mengingat peristiwa yang dulu dialaminya—ketika tak sengaja melihat _senpai_-nya itu memasuki ruang klub musik yang tak lama kemudian terdengar suara absurd bak kapal yang diterjang ombak dari dalam sana. Dan Wakamatsu menyangka, itu adalah suara Seo.

Waka memandangi hujan yang masih turun deras dihadapannya, dan tak lama, ia berkata, "Apakah … Seo-_senpai_ bisa menyanyi?"

"Tentu saja."

Waka menegak ludah. Ia masih tak yakin. "Apakah kau mengenal Lorelei dari klub musik, yang memiliki suara yang sangat indah itu?"

"Lorelei? Siapa?" Yuzuki balik bertanya.

"Dulu, Nozaki-_senpai_ memberiku sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan Lorelei dari klub musik. Suaranya bagus sekali, lho! Pasti Seo-_senpai_ juga menyukainya!" jelas Wakamatsu, bersemangat.

"Um … aku tak mengenalnya."

"Tapi 'kan Seo-_senpai_ juga dari klub musik?!"

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak tau ada Lorelei di klub musik. Seingatku, tak ada yang bernama Lorelei di sana," jawab Yuzuki, datar.

Waka mengerutkan kening, "Apa benar begitu?"

Yuzuki mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong Waka, aku membawa payung. Ayo kita pulang."

"E-EH?! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI KALAU _SENPAI_ BAWA PAYUNG?!"

"Wah … ternyata kau ingin sekali pulang bersama denganku, ya."

Wakamatsu hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah. Padahal, bukan begitu maksudnya, tapi tidak salah juga. Ah, lupakan.

Yuzuki berdiri sambil membuka payung lipat berwarna ungu, yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Wakamatsu pun ikut berdiri, lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis yang tengah memegang gagang payung itu. Beruntunglah, payung lipat itu cukup untuk dua orang.

"Kau saja yang pegang," ucap Yuzuki sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki pergi.

Waka hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil alih payung milik Yuzuki itu.

Baru saja mereka sampai di depan toko buku yang terletak di samping sekolah, Yuzuki menghentikan langkahnya, sambil berucap, "Aku pergi sendiri saja. Kau bawa saja payung itu. _Jaa_!"

Gadis itu berlari sambil melindungi kepalanya dari guyuran air hujan dengan tasnya. Wakamatsu tercengang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengetahui isi pikiran dari gadis yang disebutnya sebagai malaikat maut di lapangan basket itu. Dia sungguh tak mengerti.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Dia tak suka ditinggal sendirian oleh Seo Yuzuki. Dia ingin pulang bersama dengan Yuzuki, sampai ke tujuannya. Namun, dia juga mengerti perihal sifat perempuan gila itu yang tak bisa terbaca oleh orang lain, termasuk dirinya. Dan dia dapat memaklumi hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, langkah kakinya pun kembali menginjak jalanan basah itu dengan pelan, ditemani dengan payung ungu yang menjadi jamur pelindungnya. Dan hujan tetap turun deras sampai Yuzuki tak tampak lagi sejauh mata memandang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari payung saya yang hampir ilang ketinggalan di kelas pas hari minggu /nggaknanya/ aduh kok gaje yah maap maap /ojigi/

Btw ini FF pertama saya di fandom ini hihihi /ojigi part dua/

Yosh. Sekian.

**_Sign_****, Uul**


End file.
